yesterday
by Lilli89
Summary: (Chicago fire)- one shot - Nach einem harten Einsatz, muss Dawson ihrem Kollegen Casey Trost spenden…


„Wo ist Casey?"

Irritiert blickte Gabriela auf das deprimierte Löschteam, das an diesem Tag eher einem Häufchen Elend, als einer Gruppe aus hoch motivierten Feuerwehrmännern glich.  
>Der Kampf war verloren.<br>Sie hatten die Kinder aus dem mehrstöckigen Haus nicht retten können und waren zu spät gekommen.

Wortlos deutete Christopher Herrmann in den Nebenraum, ehe er sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Normalerweise war rauchen überhaupt nicht seine Art. Aber nach solch einem Tag konnte man ruhig eine Ausnahme machen.

Mit ernster Miene wandte sich Gabby von der deprimierten Gruppe ab, ehe sie ihren Gang beschleunigte und in den Küchenbereich der Wache lief.  
>Nichts. Kein Matthew weit und breit. Ihr Freund schien wie vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein.<p>

Nachdem sie selbst in seinem Büro und in den Duschen nachgesehen hatte, blieb sie beim Schlafbereich der Männer hängen.  
>Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war das Zimmer abgedunkelt, damit sich die Feuerwehrleute jeder Zeit für eine kurze Pause zur Ruhe begeben konnten.<br>Etwas ziellos ließ Gabriela ihr Augenmerk zunächst durch den Raum schweifen, bis sie am Bett des Lieutenants hängen blieb und seinen zugehörigen Schatten erblickte.

„Matt?"

Beinahe lautlos hatte sie seinen Namen durch den Schlafbereich geflüstert.  
>Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie keine Antwort erhielt, trat sie langsam näher.<br>Ihr Freund kauerte neben dem Nachttisch, an der Wand.

Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er auf diese Art und Weise Schutz und Ruhe gesucht. Das wusste Gabriela noch zu gut von früher, als sie ihn in einem der "Summer Camps" kennen gelernt hatte.

Wortlos ließ sie sich ebenfalls auf die Erde hinunter, kroch dann kaum hörbar neben ihn und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.  
>Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand, die sie fest in seine legte.<p>

Casey taxierte kontinuierlich die gegenüberliegende Tapete.  
>In seinen Augen bildeten sich die ersten Tränen.<p>

„Ich war zu langsam. Ich hätte sie retten können, Gabby."  
>Vorsichtig drückte die Sanitäterin seine Hand, schüttelte dann fest entschlossen mit dem Kopf.<p>

„Nein, Matt. Das stimmt nicht Und das weißt du."  
>Der blonde Feuerwehrmann ignorierte ihre Worte, setzte dann langsam und mit zitternder Stimme fort.<p>

„Sie waren vier und sieben. Wo steckt der Sinn darin?"  
>Gabriela schluckte schwer, während sie ihrem Freund den Arm um die Schulter legte.<p>

„Die zwei haben mit Streichhölzern gespielt. Gekokelt, die typischen Streiche, die kleine Jungs manchmal machen, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Kurz darauf haben die Akten und Papiere auf dem Tisch Feuer gefangen. Die Mutter war bei einer Nachbarin und hat es zu spät mitbekommen."

„Sie hätte besser aufpassen müssen."  
>Der blonde Lieutenant zuckte mit den Schultern.<p>

„Vielleicht. Aber was nützt das jetzt schon?"  
>Gabby strich mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken.<p>

„Wir haben zehn Minuten bis zum Einsatzort gebraucht. Zehn verdammte Minuten, weil irgendein Vollidiot, seinen Lamborgini mitten auf der Straße parken musste. Severide und ich sind mit den Jungs sofort ins Haus gegangen. Die Mutter hat geschrien. Wir konnten sie gerade so nach draußen schaffen. Aber sie hat sich gewehrt. Sie wollte zu ihren Kindern."

Die Sanitäterin wandte das Gesicht nachdenklich von ihrem Freund ab.  
>Es war ihr unangenehm ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Sie wollte nicht, dass Matt bewusst wurde, in welcher Verfassung sie ihn vor sich sah.<p>

„Der Rauch wurde immer dichter. Aber wir sind noch bis in die erste Etage gekommen. Beide Kinder lagen im Flur, drei Meter von einander entfernt. Brandwunden, tiefe Schnitte von Glassplittern. Ich habe den Kleinsten auf den Arm genommen. Severide schnappte sich seinen Bruder. Dann brach die Decke herunter. Der Einsatz dauerte immer länger. Kostbare Zeit, die uns verloren ging. Am Ende, als wir fast draußen waren, stürzten die bereits brüchigen Bücherregale auf uns herab. Herrmann und Mills wurden darunter begraben. Also mussten wir zurück. Fünf Minuten, sieben Minuten, bis Boden mit den anderen herein kam. Ich hätte das besser einkalkulieren müssen. Und das war mein Fehler."

„Matt…"  
>Aber er ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.<p>

„Als ich den Kleinen letztendlich nach draußen getragen habe, da konnte ich richtig spüren wie das Leben aus ihm wich."

Matthew sah seiner Freundin mit zitternden Lippen in die Augen, während die Tränen langsam über seine Wangen liefen und schlussendlich an seinem Kinn abperlten.

„Er ist in meinen Armen gestorben…"

Die letzten Worte gingen in einem leisen Schluchzen unter.  
>Resignierend schloss Gabriela die Augen, ehe sie ihren Freund mit einer raschen Bewegung an ihre Brust zog.<br>Behutsam wiegte sie ihn in ihren Armen, während sie leise weinten und ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließen…

Es war vorbei.


End file.
